Gravity Falls: Deeper Secrets
by pomowokbeast
Summary: Dipper and Mabel faces a new problem that might be over their heads. Watch how relations are broken and strengthen on their adventure deep into Gravity Falls.


A boy wearing a hat that has the symbol of a pine tree, a blue jacket covering a red shirt, and short blue jeans sits reading a book with the number three on a hand on the cover of it. He swings his feet as he catches up and reminds himself of the many perils of the world he now lives in. It's been a very very long time since this all started.

He looks up to see the sleeping form of his sister who is lovingly named Mabel which is close enough to maple. Their last names is Pines, so they did it for more of a joke than anything else. Then again, it really fits since she's all about jokes and making light of all situations.

Dipper sighs as he closes the book after reading up on gnomes since their last encounter. Dipper moves over to their shared desk and opens his journal he has been keeping of everything. A more up to date version of the hand book for his and Mabel's eyes. He would tell Stan, but lately he has been… different. Something about him doesn't seem the same at all. It's almost like something in his brain is warning him of him.

He looks towards their bedroom door as if expecting to see Stan or somebody else standing there. Though he wouldn't be surprised if he saw any of his enemies that he has picked up while living here. A little midget named Gideon, a triangle demon named Bill, and the government officials that have been staking out around the town of late.

He sighs and starts writing down things in his journal while enjoying the vibrant light of the moon. It's all he really has for himself lately. The books and all the magic is now shared with everyone. Ever since he met the order of the blind eye, he wonders silently to himself how many others have seen things and wanted to investigate but have forgotten everything do to their influence.

A cough escapes his mouth as a migraine approaches. He's been getting a lot of these lately. Between his sister antics and the things that happen constantly, he's really been working himself to death. And everyone seems to know it really.

"Dipper…" Mabel groans out before turning over in bed to face him, "You're doing it again…"

Dipper looks over at his sister before he realizes what she means. He pulls his pen away from his mouth and gives her an apologetic look.

"Sorry."

"It's okay bro bro. So what you thinkin about?" She asks and soons give a yawn before sitting up.

"Nothing… Mabel… Have you ever thought about how everything is just so…"  
>"Bonkers crazy?" She finishes.<p>

"Kind of…" Dipper takes off his hat and runs a hand through his curly hair before placing his cap back upon his head, "More of like.. out of a horror story. Every couple of days we seem to go through things so… inhumanly. What if all of this isn't real? What if we die and no one ever finds out?"

"Dipper… You need to calm down. You're letting all of this consume your life. Again. You're the one who said you didn't need the book to solve all your problems remember? Let your mind breath some more." Mable says swinging her legs from underneath the covers and scoots to the edge of the bed.

"Right. Right. Where are you going?" He asks as he watches his sister rise from the bed in a white nightie.

"Bathroom. Why? You afraid some toilet demon is going to get me?" Mabel mocks as she walks out of their attic room.

Dipper shakes his head as he returns to his journal, "You never know."

Morning comes with brightness. Dipper's head shoots up as he hears his alarm clock go off. He slams his hand down on it and looks down to see he has drool all over the spot where his head was.

"Gross." He says as he whips it away with his shirt sleeve.

He closes his journal and puts it away before making his way out and down the hallway. He looks down stairs to see the common tv light still on before heading to the bathroom. He knocks on it twice and Mabel replies letting him know she's in there.

He groans knowing its going to be a long while till she comes out. He takes this moment to walk to the end of the hallway, open the window, and walk out to the roof. The sun is rising beautifully this morning. A sight he wishes he could share with someone, but for now he has to stay focus on the real task of fighting against things that try to put a stop to him or kill him.

"Good morning buddy ol pal!" A very familiar voice says behind him.

Dipper jumps and the triangle entity flies through his body sending a shiver down his spine.

"Hey Dips! How are things since I tried taking over ya body?" Bill the flying golden triangle asks as he forms a triangle with his hands, "It seems I've rubbed off a bit on ya don't ya think?"

"What? What are you talking about! Other than making me tired you haven't done anything!" Dipper exclaims knocking the triangle's hands down.

"Not necessarily kid! Notice something different about your body? Anything at all? Maybe you're tougher? Maybe you have a stronger sense of magic hm?" Bill says floating around Dipper, "You know. I've taken a real liking to you Dipper. You really know how to fight back and really use that noodle you call a brain. You're strong and you stand up for what you think is right even when others tell you not to."

"Your point?" Dipper asks crossing his arms while watching the him.

"How about we team up buddy? Me and you can easily uncover all the secrets and do soooo much more."

"Yea, well. I have a partner. Plus rule number one." Dipper says before turning around and walking to the window, "Trust no one."

Bill chuckles and sucks into himself with a pop as he disappears. His voice echoes to where Dipper hears it.

"We'll see about that."


End file.
